A Visit to Black Iron
FADE IN: INTERIOR - BLACK IRON DETENTION FACILITY - DAY :::::::::: :: So then the wife says, “If I can still walk to the kitchen after sex, you don't deserve a sandwich!!!” :::::::::: :: Agent Cooper! To what do we owe the pleasure? :::::::::: :::::::: (Gruffly.) :: Got a couple of visitors to see a prisoner, umm... :::::::: (Checks her tablet.) :: Four-Eight-Alpha-Mike-Bravo on level 6. :::::::::: :::::::: (Nods and gestures to a security panel between the other two guards as he accesses his own tablet) :: Lemme pull up the order and we'll get you right in, ma'am. :::::::: (Taps a few more times on his tablet screen.) :: Go ahead, ma'am. :::::::::: :::::::: (Places her right hand on a palm-print reader and leans into a retinal scanner as she speaks with distinct clarity.) :: Cooper. Lois. Senior Agent. Investigations. :::::::::: :::::::: (As the door silently closes.) :: I swear that woman is wound so tight she could eat charcoal and crap diamonds. CUT TO: INTERIOR - DETENTION FACILITY ELEVATOR - DAY :::::::::: :: Agent Cooper, if it is not inconvenient, Mistral and I would like to interrogate the entity in private. :::::::::: :::::::: (Turns slowly, eyes slitted, head tilted.) :: “Inconvenient”? :::::::: (Scoffs audibly.) :: This entire day has been “inconvenient”. I don't know what strings you pulled or what favors you called in and I really don't care, but at this moment I have 19 open investigations on my desk, no less than 4 of which involve your little cohort here, and you are keeping me away from doing things that -need- to be done. :::::::: (Shakes her head and looks disapprovingly at Mistral.) :: No. I'll do what I've been ordered to do and give you access to the prisoner, but I'll be standing right there the entire time. :::::::::: :: That went well. Not. :::::::::: :::::::: (Sighs deeply.) :: Agent Cooper and I have... met previously. Be glad that you are not in need of medical attention now. We will discuss – AT LENGTH – your activities of the past few weeks when our task here is finished. CUT TO: INTERIOR - DETENTION FACILITY LEVEL 6 GUARD STATION - DAY :::::::::: :: Interrogation of prisoner Four-Eight-Alpha-Mike-Bravo. No escort required. :::::::::: :: No escort, ma'am? He's a little frisky for a solo performance. :::::::::: :: This young lady is one of the two that took him down in the first place and the gentleman is more than capable in a fight. :::::::::: :: I think we'll be okay. :::::::::: :::::::: (Visibly taken aback.) :: Yes, ma'am. CUT TO: INTERIOR - DETENTION FACILITY LEVEL 6 CELL BLOCK - DAY :::::::::: :::::::: (Incredulous.) :: This is a temporary holding tank? :::::::::: :: We don't screw around here. It's not a hobby or something we do for fun, this is our -job-. :::::::::: :::::::: (Mouthing the words silently.) :: Let it go. :::::::::: :::::::: (Nodding in the direction of the prisoner.) :: Ask your questions. :::::::::: :: He can hear me? :::::::::: :::::::: (Laughing as he speaks in an unearthly, disembodied voice.) :: Of course, I can hear you, child. I can nearly taste your fear, smell your confusion, feel your trembling ignorance. You come seeking answers, but you are too simple to even form the questions. :::::::::: :::::::: (Yelling angrily.) :: I wasn't too simple to kick -YOUR- ass, was I? :::::::::: :: Mistral! He's trying to make you angry and you are allowing him to succeed. This is a useless endeavor if you cannot think clearly. :::::::::: :::::::: (Inhales deeply and forces the breath out slowly through her mouth.) :: I know, Seeker, I know. It's just tha... :::::::::: :::::::: (Frightened.) :: NO! How did you find me? Did that coward offer me up to save his own worthless existence? :::::::::: :: FREEZE!!! If you move, we -will- fire. :::::::::: :::::::: (Speaking in chorus to Kaotik.) :: We are Eyes. We see. You are unwelcome. There must be balance. :::::::::: :::::::: (Issuing order to the guards.) :: Spread fire! Take 'em down! :::::::::: :::::::: (Leaping into the fray.) :: Cease your hostilities! :::::::::: :: Oh, you are going to regret that! :::::::::: :: You are unknown to us, yet...familiar. You have great strength but you are undisciplined and untrained. The Mind would greatly wish to know you. :::::::::: :::::::: (Struggling against her captors.) :: What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? What's 'familiar' about me? Tell me what you know! :::::::::: :::::::: (Smiles briefly.) :: There is no time. We are the Sisters of Shadow. If you seek and you are worthy, you will find us. :::::::::: :: Our time is done, we must go. :::::::: (She reaches out and traces a quick pattern on Mistrals' forehead.) :: Seek the Mind of Shadow and your questions will be answered. :::::::: (With a final touch of her finger, she whispers.) :: Sleep. :::::::::: :::::::: (Shaking his head as he looks down at the unconscious bodies sprawled across the floor.) :: I am gonna be filling out paperwork on this shit until I retire. FADE TO BLACK FADE IN: EXTERIOR - THE REALM OF SHADOW - NIGHT :::::::::: :::::::: (Very faint, distant. Barely a whisper.) :: Mistral... :::::::::: :::::::: (Stronger but still faint.) :: Mistral... :::::::::: :::::::: (Normal speaking volume.) :: Mistral... :::::::::: :::::::: (Confused.) :: Who's there? :::::::: (Fading again.) :: Mistral... :::::::::: :: Hello? :::::::::: :: Hello, dear. I wasn't really expectin' to see you here today. It's not your time yet. :::::::: (A look of sadness passes over his face as he looks at the gravestone.) :: But then, it wasn't her time either... :::::::::: :: Am I... am I dead? :::::::::: :::::::: (Smiles again.) :: No, dear, you aren't dead. Though I can't say I... :::::::::: :: Mistral... :::::::::: :::::::: (Looks up and then back to Mistral, still smiling.) :: Mistral? Is that what you call yourself? I like it, it's very pretty. Like you. :::::::: (Frowns and looks back to the gravestone.) :: Like her. :::::::::: :::::::: (Shaking her head, confused and agitated.) :: What? Yes, that's... that's not important! Where am I? Who are you? What the he... :::::::::: :::::::: (Louder.) :: Mistral! :::::::::: :: Don't worry, dear. It will all make sense in time. :::::::::: :::::::: (Louder still.) :: Mistral!!! :::::::::: :::::::: (Jumps at the voice.) :: What? What's going to make sense? Who -are- you? :::::::::: :::::::: (His face lights up with a broad smile.) :: Me? Child, don't you know me? I'm... :::::::::: :::::::: (Deafening roar.) :: MISTRAL!!! CUT TO: INTERIOR - PHASE II DETENTION FACILITY SUPERVISORS OFFICE - DAY :::::::::: :::::::: (Shouting.) :: MISTRAL!!! :::::::::: :: Mistral, it's me. Are you okay? :::::::::: :::::::: (Focusing on Seeker.) :: I... I'm okay. Where... what happened? :::::::::: :::::::: (Pulling a small flashlight from his shirt pocket.) :: Miss? If I could just.. :::::::::: :::::::: (Sitting up on the couch.) :: I'm fine, really. I don't need... :::::::::: :::::::: (Cutting her off.) :: Mistral. You've been unconscious for nearly an hour. Let the man do his job. :::::::::: :: You seem fine, miss. No worse for the wear, but I still have no idea -why- you were K.O.'d like that. I'd like to run a more thorough... :::::::::: :: She's awake? Why wasn't I informed? I want some damn answers around here, Seeker! :::::::::: :: Madam Director, she only awakened a moment ago. I was about to have you paged. :::::::::: :::::::: (Snapping at Mistral.) :: I want to know exactly what the hell happened here and what you know about it, girl. I've got a half a dozen files in my system with your image all over them, every one alongside a certain vigilante known as 'Manhunter' that I have a serious interest in, and now -THIS- Charlie-Foxtrot with you right in the middle. So start talking. :::::::::: :::::::: (Flustered and angry.) :: How the hell am I supposed to know what happened? In case you didn't notice, I've been unconscious for the pa... :::::::::: :::::::: (Interrupting and interposing himself between Mistral and Hellstrom.) :: What... Mistral is trying to say is that she is as interested as we all are in finding answers, but she hasn't really had time to gather her wits after regaining consciousness. Perhaps if we all took a deep breath and calmed down, she might be able to answer some more...specific...questions. :::::::::: :: Agent Cooper, if you would be so kind, pull up the security footage and bring our guest up to speed. :::::::::: :: Yes, Director. :::::::::: :::::::: (Monotone.) :: You see the cameras show the three us us entering the detention block. We walk to the cell of the detainee. Pleasantries are exchanged. Little Miss Anger Management gets upset with the bad man and Seeker calms her down. :::::::::: :::::::: (Continues without stopping.) :: Aaaand *BOOM* - everything goes black. What we see now is a combined image using infra-red and low-light playback. We have audio as well, but nothing that the intruders said was in any language we've been able to identify. The two 'floaters' appear and then close in on the cell. Our former bad-guy gets real busy soiling himself while they start wrapping him up in some kind of telekinetic cotton-candy of doom. In accordance with protocol, myself and the patrol guards assume standard firing positions. You can see on camera 3 that the top-cover guard takes position as well. I give the required verbal warning to the intruders followed by the order to fire. At this point in time, 5 additional assailants materialize. One of them takes out our man on the catwalk, the rest coordinate an attack on myself and the other two guards. All PHASE II personnel were rendered unconscious at this point in the attack. Please note that Mistral does not seem to be engaged at this juncture. :::::::::: :: Seeker enters the fight at this point and is dropped in his tracks by an overwhelming response from the intruders. At this juncture, Mistral awakens from nap-time and realizes that things are not as they should be. She fires off a shot that almost seems like it might have done something, but then the whole squad poofs over and grabs her. They have a nice chat, but we only understand her side of it because the others are all speaking something that sounds like a gravel road with a speech impediment. One of them brushes Mistrals hair out of her eyes. She goes night-night. They disappear into thin air. Aaaand...here's Chief Dionella and the cavalry. :::::::::: :: Elapsed time, just under 40 seconds from the time the lights went out until Chief D and the men were able to override the door and enter the detention block. We discovered the guards in the control center unconscious. They apparently had enough time and technical knowledge to shut down primary power, but not enough to kill the surveillance systems or the backup power. :::::::::: :::::::: (Interrupting.) :: Or they didn't care about the surveillance and the backups and they just wanted the tactical advantage of darkness. :::::::::: :: No one was injured aside from the top-cover guard in the detention block and that was just a gash in his head where he hit the catwalk grating when he was knocked unconscious. The only one suffering any permanent aftereffects is our detainee, one Joel Richardson. He no longer exhibits any meta-human characteristics whatsoever. He claims to have no memory of any of the events of the past few weeks and polygraph analysis tends to confirm his statements. There are a few low-level warrants out for him in New York City as well as a long history of similar arrests and convictions. We will be transferring him to NYPD custody as soon as the papaerwork comes back down the chain, ma'am. :::::::::: :::::::: (Turning again to face Mistral.) :: Okay, girl. Now it's your turn. It seems like you had a nice chat with our intruders right in the middle of this little -escapade-. Mind letting the rest of us in on the topic of conversation? :::::::::: :::::::: (Returning to her seat, confused.) :: But...they were speaking English. I understood every word. I mean, other than the chanting that the Eyes were doing. :::::::::: :::::::: (Interrupting.) :: 'Eyes'? Who are the 'Eyes'? :::::::::: :: Sorry, that's what the two 'floaters' called themselves. They said something like 'We are the Eyes. You are not welcome.'. And something else...something about 'balance'. :::::::::: :: What about the other one? What did she say to you directly? :::::::::: :: She said...she said that I was familiar but that she didn't know me. That I was undisciplined. :::::::::: :: And she said that I should seek the Sisters of Shadow if I wanted answers. Then she told me to sleep and I did. :::::::::: :::::::: (Shaking her head.) :: No mention of the 'Sisters of Shadow' in any of our databases, Director. :::::::::: :::::::: (Inhales and blows the breath out slowly through pursed lips.) :: This entire day was against my better judgment. Until Seeker vouched for you, girl, you were on the fast-track to a cell downstairs. Let me just go over the facts of life for you. :::::::: (Counting on her fingers.) :: First: I have a metric crap-load of surveillance footage of you associating with someone who is a person-of-interest in several ongoing investigations. Second: I have forensic evidence of someone hacking the NYPD traffic monitoring and enforcement network, ATM camera networks, and several private security networks in the vicinity of the location where Police Commissioner Downey was assassinated. I have strong suspicions that you and Manhunter were involved since that entire affair seems to have been an attempt to frame him. Third: Other than our former guest, Kaotik, you are the only person to -ever- exhibit the kind of powers that you have. Or at least you -were- until that little party downstairs happened. Now there are -nine- people that show the same energy signature. Or maybe more, since there is apparently a secret organization that seems to have managed to avoid being noticed by any intelligence agency anywhere in the world until now. :::::::::: :: I've been doing this for a long time, girl, probably longer than you've been alive and I've got a pretty good gut for knowing when somebody is lying to me. :::::::: (Turns to face Mistral.) :: And you -are- lying to me. Whether you're just leaving something out of what happened downstairs or outright covering up for your involvement or even under the control of someone else like our guest Mr. Richardson, I don't know. :::::::::: :: And. :::::::: (Jab.) :: I. :::::::: (Jab.) :: Don't. :::::::: (Jab.) :: Care. :::::::: (Pause.) :: Let me be frank. You are walking down the wrong side of the street, girly, and it's only a matter of time before you get caught breaking the law. Just like your buddy, Manhunter, you'll screw up. Sometime, somewhere, somehow, you'll cross the line and I'll be there. Whether it's with the damper-cuffs and a hover wagon or with a plasma rifle is still to be seen, but I'll guarantee that you're headed for a cell or a coffin if you don't pull your head out of your ass real soon. :::::::::: :: ENOUGH!!! One more word from you and I'll give you a chance to take some more readings on my 'energy signature'! :::::::::: :::::::: (Through gritted teeth.) :: I'm trying really hard to find out what is happening to me. I didn't ask for this and I sure as hell don't -want- it. I have enough on my plate for any three people and all any of you want me to do is slow down. None of you are giving me any answers, none of you are giving me any help, and now... :::::::: (Points at Hellstrom.) :: ...Madam Stick-Up-Her-Ass Stormtrooper here wants to toss me in jail, or -worse-, because I'm hanging around with somebody she doesn't like. :::::::::: :::::::: (Interrupting.) :: Mistral, I thi.. :::::::::: :::::::: (Yelling.) :: NO!!! You know what, Seeker? You know what -I- think? I think I get it now. I think I finally understand why Kodiak bailed on you guys. You and the rest of these bureaucratic idiots who never get anything -done-. You stand around and kiss each others asses while trying not to step on anybodies toes. :::::::::: :: You guys don't get it: The only people that never make a mistake are the ones that don't -do- anything. I'd rather do it Manhunters' way and actually -accomplish- something than sit around with my head up my ass like you idiots. :::::::: (Turns toward the door.) :: I'm out. :::::::::: :::::::: (Fully combat ready and smirking into Agent Coopers face.) :: Go ahead. You wanna throw down? Go for it! Then maybe the next time you have something snotty to say about my anger-management issues, you'll get to say it through a nice, new replacement jawbone and a set of dentures, ya punk bitch! :::::::::: :: Cooper! Stand down! :::::::::: :::::::: (Glaring at Hellstrom.) :: Do you want to have your puppy let me out or do I have to make my own door? :::::::::: :::::::: (Incredulous.) :: Sabrina, would you like to tell me exactly what that was all about? She's not a bad kid, she's a little confused but what are you thinking coming down on her like that? :::::::::: :: What'd we get, Chief? :::::::::: :: Off the charts, Director. Even higher than Kaotik when he was in a full blown rage. If she can get a handle on it, she'll be a serious asset. Or a serious threat. :::::::::: :: Okay, Chief. Full printout and transcript with time-code references. A.S.A.P. :::::::::: :: We're on it, ma'am. :::::::::: :: All of that for a level check? You are playing a dangerous game on a fragile board, Director. :::::::::: :: Agent Cooper, please bring up the file we were viewing earlier. :::::::::: :: I wasn't completely forthright with your young friend earlier, Seeker. We -have- seen her kind of power before. Once. Over sixty years ago. :::::::::: :::::::: (Cautiously.) :: You have my interest. Please continue. :::::::::: :::::::: (Gestres at the big screen.) :: Back in 1937, things in Europe were heating up. The Nazis were very interested in the occult. The governments of the Allied nations all fielded efforts to counter them. The US group was called 'The Midnight Men'. Pretty standard operations for the time, until March 19th, 1938. Apparently, some idiot with a spellbook and a serious case of dumb-ass tried to summon a demon. :::::::::: :: I think I can see where this is going. :::::::::: :::::::: (Smirks.) :: Probably, but let me finish. So, this dope screws up a demon summoning of some kind. Ends up leveling the Guthrie Theater on Fisherman's Wharf in San Francisco. Kills everyone in the place, including himself, except for some kid. It takes them a day and a half to put the fires out. When it's all over, they pull this kid out of the rubble. Stark naked, comatose, no ID, nothing but a ticket stub for the matinee in his hand. They slap the kid in a hospital bed and forget about him because the summoning apparently worked a little too well and now there's a demon wandering the wharfs sucking the souls out of anyone it comes across. Strings get pulled, planes fly, and the Midnight Men are yanked out of whatever shadowy back-alley they were in to come home and deal with this new threat. They examine the kid, take readings on him with whatever kind of gear they had back in those days and find the exact same energy signature that Mistral and our uninvited guests from downstairs have. Then they discover that the demon rampaging through San Fran gives off the same sig. For almost a month, they track and fight this thing. The whole time, the kid's in a coma. They finally corner the demon. Major combat ensues, magicks fly, the demon is defeated, and *poof* the kid wakes up. He has no memory of anything. Complete amnesia. And to top it off, he's got these powers. Nothing like anyone has seen before. The Midnight Men recruit him to fight the Nazis and he takes the name 'Matinee' since that ticket is the only thing he's got that's even close to a clue to who he is. The war goes on and there's not a lot of time to test him or try to figure out what he can do. Once victory is declared and there's time to do a little poking around, things get odd. There -were- tests run on him, we have some files and some charts that hint at him getting stronger. But around June of 1946, everything stops. After that, every mention of Matinee is classified or redacted. After May of '47, even that stops. It's like he just vanished. Along with any trace of that energy signature. :::::::::: :::::::: (Nodding.) :: Until now. :::::::::: :::::::: (Nodding emphatically.) :: Until now. I have my orders. Gather intelligence, take readings, maintain surveillance on Mistral. If she goes rogue, I can take her into custody, but until then there are some very powerful people who want her watched very closely. :::::::::: :: And what if she grows too strong? What if she goes beyond whatever your 'very powerful people' consider...prudent? What then, Director Hellstrom? :::::::::: :::::::: (Shrugs and shakes her head.) :: I don't know, Seeker. I'm just following orders at this point. If it's any consolation, I'm not happy about it either. :::::::::: :: A small consolation. A very small consolation when a young woman’s future hangs in the balance. FADE TO BLACK FADE IN: EXTERIOR - TRINITY GRACES PENTHOUSE TERRACE - NIGHT :::::::::: :::::::: (Softly singing along.) :: I have seen the devil laugh I have seen God turn his face away I have nothing left to lose I have nothing left to say :::::::::: :: Hey, Amanda. What's up? :::::::::: :: Yeah, I bet he's pissed at me, but I'm pretty pissed at the whole situation. Seeker included. :::::::::: :: Mandy, I don't know what I expected, but it sure as hell wasn't what ended up happening. Especially after that bitch Hellstrom showed up and everybody started jumping down -my- throat. Like I had anything to do with those people showing up and doing whatever the hell they did to Kaotik. Like I wanted him gone, right? Now I'll never get any answers about what's up with my powers. :::::::::: :: Yeah, I know. It's...it's just been a long day and there's a lot of stuff to process. :::::::::: :: Yeah. Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it. :::::::::: :: Yeah. Sounds good. Hey, listen. Could you do me a favor and shoot me a list of...umm, hell, I don't even know what to call them...Super-tailors? I'm getting tired of buying new clothes every week and I think it's about time Mistral had a trademark 'look'. :::::::::: :: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Amanda! Back it up a step, girlfriend! Black power armor would be sweet, but let me get my own powers figured out before we start on another set of problems. :::::::::: :: I promise. As soon as I can make everything work every time I want it to work, it's a date. I'll call you in a couple of days. Sooner if I have questions about that list of costume shops. :::::::::: :: Okay, talk to you soon. G'nite. :::::::::: :: I would speak with you. :::::::::: :: You! How did you find me? :::::::::: :: The Eyes see. The Mind reasons. The Voice commands. The Hand acts. I am the Hand of Shadow. I am here. :::::::::: :: Yeah, that's great. Very cryptic and not at all useful, really. Who are you? What do you want? :::::::::: :::::::: (Shaking her head.) :: I desire nothing. I am a messenger. I extend an invitation from the Mind of Shadow and her Voice. Come. Meet with them. Ask your questions. Answer theirs'. :::::::::: :: Now? I don't think so. Maybe if you were just a little less sketchy-creepy, but I think I'll pass. :::::::::: :::::::: (Nodding.) :: It is as foreseen. :::::::::: :: When you are ready, you will come. :::::::::: :: You know, if you would just... :::::::::: :::::::: (Sighs.) :: ...fade away and leave me talking to myself in the dark... :::::::::: :: Great...just...great. FADE TO BLACK